Kameron Christian fanfiction
by April.ivy.00
Summary: A fanfiction about Kameron Christian.


I was walking through the mall with the clicks of my black glossy high heals on in a short black skirt and jacket, my straight black hair blowing in the cold air of the mall. I could hear the echoes of talking and music in the distance of the mall. I was shopping for shoes trying on the same shoe looking for the right size. Thenq out of the corner of my eye I saw Kam walk into footlocker one floor down from me. Chills ran down my spine. He was super attractive wearing dark red shoes with black denim waxed pants and a purple flannel on his hair straight like mine, I bet it would be super soft if I had a chance to feel it. I had to go say hi to him, but what if he thought I was strange, many thoughts ran through my head is my hair ok do I look attractive. So I walked out of the store to the escalator down getting more and more chills as I got closer. Finally I was on the first floor looking up at the glass roof as the sun shines in like the perfect day.

I stared down at my phone preceding to be occupied while I was actually waiting for him to get out of the store and say hi. Here comes walking out I was so scared I could not even look in his direction but I had to meet him, I had listed to all his music and even followed his profile on Soundcloud. How would I greet him is name actually Kameron Christian? I tried to gather up my emotions and follow him. He was walking into the Apple Store now I though no not in the Apple Store I sat on a hard marble bench I could see my reflection I was fixing my hair at the time looking down at the shiny marble seat.

Five minutes had passed and I was more nervous than I have ever been he looked so hot I could not stand it so then he was walking out of the Apple Store he came out with nothing I thought is he waiting on someone I though maybe I should not say hi what if he has a girlfriend she will think I am so weird and strange. He walked down a hallway to the restrooms I though this is my chance, alone no one else around I will wait till he comes out of the restroom then I will act like I was on my phone and napped to noticed one of my favorite artist that I have a big crush on.

So I quickly walked toward the restrooms into the hallway, it was hard to walk fast in heals. So I quickly got on my phone and pretended to do something. Waiting outside the men's restroom door. I was filled with anxiety waiting to what seemed like an hour but was actually like a minute he the door opened I was ready to say hi and then I saw it was someone else. I thought he is still in their then before I knew it he was right their walking out her looked at me and smiled and continued walking I though to myself go talk to him now. I finally said ,"Kam?" He turned around and said "yeah?" I said "I know you from somewhere do you have a Soundcloud or I saw you at a Party playing music"

He said "yeah maybe what's your name?" I told him it's April he said "that's such a pretty name" I said "thanks" I than began to get more confident he said I had a pretty name! He asked my if I like Electronic music I said "yes I love EDM" he thought that was super cool. I said you have such great hair as I felt his hair , really soft this gave me an excuse to touch his hair. I could not believe it. He then told me that I had nice eyes as he stroked my check we stood in silence for a while staring at each other. I thought to myself I wish I could just make out with him right here right now. He then said do make music I said yes just to sound cool, he said I do as well what kind of music she said mostly EDM he said oh me too, I asked for his email not his phone number because that would seem to pushy.

So he gave me his email and I said "thanks," he told me we should stay in touch I said "sure". He then said you have nice hair as well he stroked my hair getting closer to me. He leaned back I said wow you have really nice shoes he said thanks I asked do have a girlfriend he said no why? I said "will you go out with... And before I finished my sentence his right hand was on my waist his left hand on my check. I leaned in to kiss him he then he leaned in we kissed for hours making out in the hallway... I took him into the girls restroom we made out for another three hours straight. He stroked my face again, I began to take off my shirt then I took his shirt off we made out in the stall kissing and touching each other feeling the warmth of his body against mine. I straddled Kam and began kissing again. I moved up and down slowly on Kam while kissing him passionately. Then he told me you have a "great face" then back to making out after an hour of that I put on my shirt and I put on his shirt then he told me I love you and we walked hand in hand out of the restroom smiling at each other. The sound of my heals on the marble floor and the echoes of people talking. I turned to him holding both his hands and said love you too babe.


End file.
